


27 Minutes

by WhatLocked



Series: The Seduce & Keep Series [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assisted Masturbation, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Drunken sex, F/M, Frotting, In a Book Store to be Exact, Insufferable Family Gatherings, M/M, Mycroft being Smarmy, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Sherlocks POV, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, drug references, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLocked/pseuds/WhatLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ In the past, I have made it obviously clear when I wanted someone, damn their comfort zone, and I have always pushed until I have gotten what I wanted.  The longest it ever took, once I left my gangly early teens, to get someone I wanted into my bed (or up against the wall, or the back seat of the car, or the botany section at the book store) is exactly twenty seven minutes and three seconds, and I have never had a refusal.”<br/>Excerpt from Chapter 10 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3642744/chapters/8047692">The Seduction of One John H Watson</a> in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/289619">The Seduce & Keep Series.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Dorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/gifts).



> Okay, I know it is long time coming but it was asked for (you may thank leyley09 & iriswallpaper) and so I felt the need to deliver.
> 
> This is the list of some of Sherlocks conquests that all took 27 minutes or less.
> 
> Sorry to all of you diehard JohnLock fans out there, but these were early days and Sherlock has not an inkling that John even exists, but if you love Porn Without Plot then hopefully these 6 lust riddled chapters are for you!
> 
> Also, I’d just like to point out that while, yes, I have attended university, (am attending), I have never stayed in a dorm so I don’t know how they work….do they have their own bathrooms, do they have communal bathrooms? I just don’t know and google was of no help at all so for the sake of this story Sherlock is at a university where the dorms have their own bathrooms, because to be honest, just the thought of a communal bathroom makes me feel a bit icky!

~~~~~~~~~~

It isn’t the first time I have had sex, far from it, but it is the first time I have initiated it and the first time that I have brought them back to my dorm, but I had seen him across the room, at that god forsaken party, and knew instantly that I wanted him in my bed, now!

I don’t know if it was the copious amounts of alcohol streaming through our systems or if I have an undiscovered charm but all it took was a quick deduction that he was an engineering student, his friend isn’t at all interested in him, but he was interested in the slutty looking blonde in the pink dress (or top, I wasn’t quite sure, but either way she should have worn knickers) and that he would really love my mouth around his cock, and he was following me home, all in under ten minutes.

A further five minutes later and I have Jarred pushed up against my dorm door, my mouth on his as our hands frantically paw at buttons and buckles and zips.

Between fumbling with clothes and stumbling towards the bed, all whilst trying to suck Jarred’s tongue down my throat as far as it would go, we make it to the bed where I push him down and get to work on my promise of wrapping my mouth around his cock.

His trousers and pants don’t get any further than his knees before I give up on the idea of having us both completely disrobed. Instead I wrap my hand around his cock, (It is nothing impressive, but it is certainly nothing to be ashamed of either), and give it a rough tug. Jarred hisses through his teeth, making it evident that he doesn’t like it rough…pity. I loosen my grip and pump it a few more times, not quite as hard, but probably still a bit harder than what he is used to. He pulls my face back down to his in a a sloppy uncoordinated kiss as he bucks his hips up and I use this time to reach over and grab a condom out of my drawer before pulling away from his face and start biting and licking my way down his body.

His body arches under my ministrations and a whimper leaves his mouth as I lick a stripe along the underside of his unsheathed cock. Quickly, I tear the foil packet and roll the blue rubber over the twitching erection in front of my face. Jarred places a hand on the back of my head and I take that as an invitation to continue.

I don’t give him any warning, I just engulf the entire thing in one fell swoop, burying my nose in the nest of blonde curls at the base of his cock. I feel the head hit the back of my throat and I swallow. This action causes the man under me to buck pushing his cock down my throat even more, briefly cutting off my air supply. I pull back, just marginally before bobbing down again and then again, before constricting my throat again.

“ _Fuuuuck….Sherlock…_ ” he moans and I pull up until only the head is between my lips. I run my tongue along the underside, around the glans and then across the tip, before sucking hard. Jarred is trying to thrust further into my mouth but a steady hand on his hips stops his attempt. Instead he places his other hand on my head and pulls at the hair.

This does things to my cock that send a shiver down my spine and a deep moan leaves my throat as I move my mouth further down Jarred’s cock.

By now he is a writhing, babbling mess as my mouth works over him faster, sucking harder, as I need him to finish so I can do something about the throbbing erection, that has gone untouched, in my pants.

Suddenly the room is filled with an extremely high pitched “J _esus, Jesus, oh, fuck…. haaaaaaa…”_ and I feel his come pulse into the condom as I give one last hard suck and then pull off.

Not worrying about how he is faring up, I roll onto my back and undo my trousers, only pushing them and my pants down enough for my cock to spring free. Before I can do anything about my bobbing erection, Jarred has rolled onto his side, wrapping around my body, and with a soft, yet breathy, “let me” he wraps his hand around my prick and starts stroking. A frustrated sigh leaves my mouth. It is too soft. I thrust my hips, hoping he will get the picture but his speed only picks up marginally, his pressure unchanged. Too far gone to bother putting up with his gentle handling I wrap my hand over his, squeezing until the pressure is just right and start controlling the pace. Soon it is my gasps and pants and grunts that are filling the room and with a loud moan I buck my hips one final time, spilling my seed over both of our hands and onto my stomach.

Quietly we both lay there, panting slower and slower until we are breathing normally and our heart rates have dropped to something that would be considered normal.

I nudge Jarred’s hip, indicating that I want him to get off the bed and he does so. I swing my legs around and sit up, tucking myself back into my pants. Jarred follows suit and re-dresses himself.

“Do you want my number or something?” He asks as he tucks his shirt back into his trousers and then straightens up his glasses

“Not particularly” I yawn standing up and making my way towards the bathroom.

“Right then, I guess I’ll just….”

“Mmm, yes. Please shut the door on your way out” I call as I close the bathroom door. As I strip off I hear my dorm door open and shut again before running the shower. Tonight had been good. Not fantastic, definitely not something worth a repeat, but good. I will sleep well tonight.


	2. The Car

~~~~~~~~~~

_Fucking Mycroft_. The smarmy, self righteous, interfering prat. _God!_ I am so bored. If I have to smile at one more old lady…

“My, Sherlock” comments an old lady who is somehow related to me, but damned if I know how or if I care. “Haven’t you shot up. You used to be quite a runty looking little boy, but now…” and her papery wrinkled hand comes up to pat my cheek. I am about to spit out that the young woman she is with, (granddaughter judging by the same bump in the bridge of her nose and lopsided cupids bow), is stealing money out of her purse in small increments throughout the night, but suddenly my stupid, pompous, idiot brother sidles up next to her with that self-smug smile that he has and a tilt to his head that practically screams ‘ _Now, now. Be a nice little boy, Sherlock_ ’.

My mouth, which had opened, ready to spill the dirt on the old bag’s annoying, thieving granddaughter, snaps shut and I force a smile and nod politely like I have been instructed, no, _blackmailed,_ to do all night.

“Yes Aunt Beatrice. He finally did grow into those feet of his” Mycroft drawls and I can hear the mocking laughter in his voice.

With a glare that does not waver the forced smile on my face I nod to them both and spin away and stalk off. I told him I wouldn’t be rude to our parents guests. I didn’t say I would socialise with them.

God, what I wouldn’t do for a line right now, or a pill. Hell, even a joint would make this whole evening more bearable. Instead I hide behind the garage and pull a packet of cigarettes out of my jacket pocket, light one up and take a deep drag. The hit is instant and my body relaxes against the brick wall behind me. Mummy would have a fit if she saw me right now. God knows how she would react if she knew my other paths of pleasure.

I suck on the nicotine stick in my hand again and hold the smoke in for a count of five before slowly expelling it back out into the cold night air. Who in the hell has an outdoor do in the middle of November for crying out loud. It’s fucking freezing.

A sudden sound to my left sees me dropping the cigarette and covering it over with my shoe but it was a false alarm. It is just an off duty waiter coming back here for the same reason as myself.

He goes to leave when he sees me, but one look at him and I have other ideas. Ideas that will make this evening infinitely more enjoyable.

“Don’t Worry” I call to him. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Slowly, he turns back and hides behind the cover of the garage. I watch him as he lights up his cigarette and draws in that first sweet breath of tobacco, nicotine, tar and a range of other chemicals and I watch him visibly relax against the brick wall as I had done just moments before.

Silently we stand there and suck in toxic fumes only to blow the excess waste back out into the night and I observe. He is two and a half inches shorter than me, well built, not too bulky but enough to be impressive. Olive skin, dark eyes, chestnut hair, not too long, not too short. Hands tell me a labourer, more than likely carpenter, but the lighting is poor back here.

I instigate small talk. We share a brief joke over the amount of ‘ _old money_ ’ that is in the garden behind us. I say something flirty, he replies with a coy smile. I tell him it won’t get him a bonus in his pay check, he tells me that I am bonus enough.

Just under twelve minutes after laying eyes on him for the first time I am about lay much more on him. It takes less than two minutes to break into the garage and I am delighted to see Mycrofts Jaguar; _black; classic; e type; convertible_ , and how convenient. The top is down.

With a throaty chuckle I drag the waiter over to the car. It won’t be easy but it will most definitely be doable. He goes to protest but he soon shuts up as my hand cups his genitals and squeezes.

Kissing and groping resume up against the side of the car and it doesn’t take much manoeuvring to get the waiter spun around, bent over the door, pants around his ankles while I worked him open with my fingers and tongue. Once I feel he is adequately prepared I position myself in the passenger seat, no pants, condom on.

The waiter is semi intelligent and doesn’t need to be told what to do next and soon I am letting out a shuttering groan as he sinks all the way down onto my cock. This is obviously not the waiters first time as he is instantly ready to go and starts riding me hard and fast.

I wrap my hand around his cock and start pumping in time to the up and down motion of his hips as my own hips thrust in time and, _fuck!_ It feels wonderful. The man above me lets out a low grunting sound and I feel the muscles in his arse and his thighs clench before his back bows back and he is coming. The increased pressure around my cock and the feel of warm semen in my hands is just about enough to do it for me and half a dozen thrusts later I am coming also.

The waiter slumps against me, both of us breathing hard and looking thoroughly shagged out.

“God, that was fantastic” he pants. I agree, because it was.

A minute later he sits back and somehow gracefully removes himself from my lap where he proceeds to re-dress himself, covering the ejaculate stain on his shirt, that transferred from my hand to him when he leant against me, by re-buttoning his waistcoat. I grin as I think of him serving champaign to all of my relatives with that smeared on his shirt. The grin grows as I look down and see the mess on my own shirt. It will serve as a beautiful reminder that I shagged the hired help in Mycrofts car while he was out there mingling, thus helping me get through this night.

That will teach him for making me come along to this insufferable function in the first place.

Five minutes later the waiter is looking as professional as ever and with a cheeky wink he leaves the garage as I finish re-dressing myself, making sure I am presentable for the duration of the party. Surprisingly I have a sudden urge to go and find my brother. Not for any reason other than to leave him wondering why my grin is slightly smugger than his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the original story it mentions the back seat of the car, but I think it is safe to assume that this is not the first or last time that Sherlock has sex in a car!


	3. His Wife's Desk

~~~~~~~~~~

Why I had thought philosophy would be a good subject to take was beyond me but now, according to the email from my lecturer, I am failing and something, preferably that doesn’t involve extra studying towards such a pointless subject, needs to be done in order to get that pass that I need.

Walking up the long gravelled driveway I thank Westly for his wonderful supply of cocaine, which I took a small amount of before coming here, just to take the edge off. If all of this goes to plan, which I am 97% certain it will, I am going to need that edge gone.

It’s not like Professor Grady is repulsive, to be fair he is actually a rather handsome individual, it’s just that he looks a lot like Mycroft. I shiver at the comparison and continue up to the front door.

I ring the doorbell and wait, patiently, for my philosophy lecturer to open the door. After 37 seconds I see movement behind the lead-lighted glass that is inset in the doors and only a few seconds later they are opened to reveal the man I am here to see.

A confused frown descends his brow before he remembers his manners and a thoughtful look takes over his face. “Mr Holmes, what a surprise” he says. I’m sure it is.

I slap on my friendliest smile and beam up at him, which is unusual for me. Not many people have the privilege of being 2 inches taller than myself. “Professor Grady, hi. I was wondering if you had a moment. I’d just like to discuss my grade if that is at all possible.”

If I knew it would work I just would have said straight out ‘ _Let’s just let me suck your cock and then you can change my grade_ ’ but I had a feeling that this was going to take a bit less crass and a little bit more decorum.

Again, that small frown falls over his face. It wasn’t the norm for students to track lecturers down at their own house, but I had more interesting things to do during office hours, so here I am.

“Sure, I suppose….” 

“Great” I grin as I walk past him into his front room. Quietly the door shuts behind me as I pretend to take in his surroundings with a small degree of awe. Quite frankly, I couldn’t care less what his interior decorating looks like. I just want to make sure we are home alone.

We are. Grady has no kids and the hook on the wall is bereft of one lady’s winter jacket, which implies that his wife is out. It’s Unlikely that he would have let me in the house if he had visitors and the fact that the only light that is on, other than the one in this front room, is coming from a room just past the stair case also indicates that he is unencumbered from guests.

Perfect.

“Mr Holmes” He starts, and I look to him with a shy sort of smile. “This is highly unusual. I do hold hours aside for student concerns every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. Maybe you would like to…”

“I just thought, maybe, we would be more comfortable talking here” and I take a tentative step towards him.

I hold the grin at the flash of hunger that gleams in his eyes. He thinks his secret is safe, but it apparently takes more than the average moron to see that he has slept with at least eight of the students in my class alone. Both male and female.

“It’s just, I was hoping you would reconsider my current grade” I tell him quietly, not taking my eyes off of his lips. His tongue runs over the bottom one before he speaks next.

“I’m sure you understand, Mr Holmes, I can’t just change your grade. You actually need to submit some work and maybe attend a…”

“What if I offered you something in return?” I ask as I take another step forward.

A sweat was starting to break on his brow. “I am afraid that I cannot accept bribes Mr Holmes. It is against the universities….” 

“Consider it a favour” I growl seductively into his ear as I step right up to him. Before he can protest I place my hand over the semi-hard bulge in his trousers. “I could, maybe, help you with this” I offer, with a soft squeeze.

“Mr Holmes this is most inappropriate” he almost stutters. It is quite humorous how he is trying to act so noble towards his profession and his duties as a husband, but I can see that he has already broken. I practically have this one tied up. The only thing that would stop it from happening now was if his wife was to return, so I had better move things along.

“I’ll give you anything you want, and it will be between you and me. No one need know” I tell him, pressing my body up against his. “Anything. At. All.”

It is instant, the change from stuttering professor to hungry predator. He grabs my wrist and pushes my hand against his groin harder and starts grinding.

“You, Mr Holmes, are an arrogant and rude pain in my arse, and you have only attended a few of my classes. If you want me to change your grade then you had better make it worth my while” he growls and I grin in return. I haven’t even been here for ten minutes. It’ll take less than 5 to suck him off and then I can be on my way, one pass in the bag, thank you very much.

I take a small step back and move my hands to undo his belt, but he stops me. “Not here” he orders and pushes me in the direction of the room behind the stairs. Fair enough, I suppose. The front room is lined with quite a few large windows. He probably doesn’t want the neighbours looking in as he has his way with one of his students while his wife is out.

I make my way, feeling rather confident, (thanks to the coke), to the only lit room. What I find there is a study of sorts, but it isn’t his. It is full of history books and small curios that do not suit his philosophical interests, but rather his wife’s historical interests. The picture of him, her husband, on the book shelf, is the final give away. Professor Malcolm Grady is about to get off with a student in his wife’s office.

I turn to Grady as he enters the room behind me and go to reach for his belt again, but his hands are already there. “Lower your pants and lean over the desk” he orders.

I stare at him for a brief second, my mind whirring as it registers that a blow job isn’t going to get me what I need this time round.

With a silent sigh of resignation I pull my wallet out of my back pocket and remove the condom before putting the wallet back in my pocket and carry out his instructions. At least he doesn’t want me on my back. I don’t think I could handle looking at a Mycroft look-a-like as he thrust into me. Another shiver runs down my spine, and Grady, the moron that he is, completely misinterprets it.

“Looking forward to it all ready, you little slut” he growls, plucking the condom out of my outstretched hand.

I roll my eyes. Of course he likes to belittle his fucks. It makes him feel better about having to give into his base, carnal needs. It helps alleviate the guilt he has over cheating on his wife. With any luck, this won’t take long.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll be screaming my name, won’t you.”

I don’t answer as I listen to his trousers fall to the floor, the buckle of his belt clinking as it his the floorboards.

Suddenly his hand is in my hair and my head is being yanked back. “I said, _won’t you_ , you little fucking slut.”

“Yes, sir” I drawl sardonically. This just earns another yank of my head.

“If you wan’t any preparation at all you little whore, I suggest you put a little more effort into it than that” he hisses, droplets of spittle hit my cheek where he has lowered his face next to mine.

I quickly weigh up my options, no preparation (it wouldn’t be the first time) or acting out his little fantasy. I figure he will get off quicker if I play the trembling whore so I let my bottom lip tremble and whimper out a pitiful, “Yes, sir.”

Seemingly satisfied he lets go of my hair and pushes my head forward. I stop it, just before it smacks into the mahogany desk top.

I let out a yelp, as suddenly, without warning, there is a spit slicked finger thrusting into my arse. No warning, it was just there. He pushes it in a couple of times before roughly adding another one.

“I want to hear you moan, you dirty whore.” I grit my teeth and let out the most wanton moan that is possible when one has a frustratingly clenched jaw. I feel a slight burning as he scissors his fingers, but it’s not too bad, especially since this isn’t the first time I have done this today.

Suddenly his fingers pull out and I hear the wrapper on the condom being pulled open. Apparently that is all the preparation I am getting. For extra measure I thrust my hips back and let out a needy sounding whimper.

This seems to go down well as Grady grabs my hips and moans “You have such a hot little arse” and then he pushes in, again, with no warning. It is right about now that I am glad I brought lubricated condoms this time round.

My back arches in pain as Grady is actually larger than I anticipated and I don’t have to fake the groan that leaves my mouth. This seems to do something for him as I feel him shiver before his hands tighten on my hips and he starts thrusting, hard and fast. It doesn’t take long for the pain to burn away and for pleasure to start taking over. Despite the fact that Grady is an annoying prick with a power complex this feels rather really good. His hands grip just tight enough to be on the right side of painful and every few thrusts he manages to hit my prostate which leaves me writhing and panting, trying to thrust back to get more. My hands grapple for purchase on the desk, but there is nothing to grab onto. The few books and wooden vase that was on the table have been knocked off.

“Tell me how much my little slut loves it” he growls, pinching the skin at my hips.

I moan, arching back. “So good" I moan, and I don’t have to exaggerate that much as I feel my orgasm building up, tightening just behind my navel. “More.”

“God, how is your arse so tight? I could pound into it all night” he groans.

I shudder at the thought. I am already at the tipping point. I really need him to come by then. I reach down and circle my fist around my own cock and push my hips back in time with his thrusts as I clench myself around his cock as tight as I can, and that is what does it.

“Oh, my god” he cries, his thrusts getting harder and more erratic. “God, I’m almost…” he pants rather loudly and I let out the loudest, most whorish moan I can muster as I clench one last time. That is it. With a deep, guttural moan he thrusts in and stiffens, holding still as he comes into the condom. A few more sporadic thrusts are made as he empties himself and my hand makes quick work over my aching prick. By the time he has finished and is pulling out I am letting out my own, much quieter moan, as I come into my hand.

“Well, Mister Holmes” he says as I hear him tidy himself up. “It seems that you have a pass after all.”

Without showing how shaky I am from that rather unexpected orgasm, I pull myself up and redress, wiping my ejaculate onto a tissue, the tissue box being the only thing that wasn’t knocked off of the desk.

I give a nod in Grady’s direction, an acknowledgement that a transaction was made and both parties are parting successfully.

“If you ever need any help again, feel free to drop by” I hear as I walk out of the room, and I can hear the predator in that voice. I take no notice of it. I won’t be back. If he lowers my grade again, I’ll let his wife know exactly what her desk is good for.


	4. Their Couch

~~~~~~~~~~

Li is gorgeous. He is the exact opposite of what I had been going for lately. He was shorter, but with a broad chest and well defined muscle that rippled nicely under the dark green shirt he was wearing as he moved on the dance floor. His black hair had been slicked back against his head and his almond shaped eyes were almost black. And his smile was pure sex.

Him. He was going to be my high tonight, since I had _promised_ Mycroft that I wouldn’t get high while our parents were in town. It wasn’t so much as I wanted to keep my promise to my idiot brother. More that I was proving him wrong as he had looked at me with that _I-know-you-brother-dear-and-you-will-fail_ look. If I had to piss in a cup come Sunday evening, just to show him that I am in control of the drugs, not the other way around, then I would, but until then I had to find a way to distract myself from life, and the small asian man in the middle of the dance floor was going to be it.

He hadn’t been up for it straight away, but the second she, Maggie, his girlfriend, heard about it, she downed her drink and practically dragged the both of us out of the club and into a taxi. It had taken less than seven minutes in total to persuade the two of them, even though it was only him I wanted, but hey…I could work with this.

Luckily, their flat isn’t too far away from the club and shirts and trousers are unbuttoned before we make it up the stairs and into their lounge room.

“Fucking hell, you are hot” she pants as she rubs against my leg, her long fingers sliding into my open shirt to pinch a nipple. She then turns to Li, who has come behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. She pulls the shirt up over his head and drops it to the floor, her lips coming to his in a hungry kiss and I step up behind her, reaching my hands around her waist to reach his skin. He doesn’t seem fazed by this. In fact he uses one of his hands to direct one of my hands to his very hard cock.

The angle is awkward, especially with Maggie in between us, but I manage to apply enough pressure in the right spot as he pulls his lips away from the redhead between us with a gasp.

I look over her shoulder into Li’s eyes and there is most definitely a heat there. Ignoring the woman between us I lurch forward and attach my lips to his in a hot, bruising kiss, my tongue thrusting into his mouth entangling with his, my breaths coming heavy through my nose. He tastes like vodka and lemon and surprisingly, lamb but there is also something else there, something more heady, something I don’t think I would ever find except for in the mouth of this man.

I feel a hand reach up into my hair, pulling my face closer to his and it takes me a few seconds to realise that it is her hand. I grind my hips into the small of her back, letting her know that I wish for things to proceed. She gets the hint and gives her boyfriend a friendly shove towards the couch, which forces our lips apart. A small gasp at the loss leaves my mouth but no one notices as he is removing the rest of his clothes and she is rummaging through her hand bag.

Instead of standing there, looking like a stammering virgin, I quickly follow Li’s lead and shed the rest of my clothes, joining him on the couch, where we pick up our previous activities, only this time, there is no Maggie between us.

Li swings his leg over and straddles my lap. I was right about the muscle. It is not ridiculously bulky, but it is well defined and goes all the way down. I am not disappointed, with the muscle nor with the perfectly straight cock that is currently nestled between our stomachs. It is slender, but long with a plump head that is a startling shade of red. I run my hand down his length and his head drops lazily back on his shoulders as he moans into the touch. I reach the base and am surprised at the smooth hairless skin I find. Further exploration proves that there is no hair anywhere in that area and for some reason this is a massive turn on. My hand moves languidly over his cock and I watch his face as his breathing picks up, hitching whenever I twist my fingers around the glans.

Wordlessly, Maggie, who is also now bereft of any clothing, sidles up behind him and leans down to kiss his upturned face, a blue nailed hand sliding over his shoulder and down the centre of his chest where it settles on his sternum.

Watching these two interact is almost like watching a rather intimate dance. Their bodies so in tune with each other. It is clear that this is not the first time that they have done this, so I decide to let them take the lead.

I continue to lazily stroke Li while watching the two of them make out. After a minute or two Maggie pulls away and then grins down at me.

“Any preferences?” She asks. I give a non-committal shrug.

“I’m happy with whatever you want” I say. At this she leans over and kisses me while Li gracefully removes himself from my lap. I don’t have long to lament the loss as Maggie quickly situates herself in his place.

“Good, because I want to ride myself on this” she murmurs into my ear, wrapping her hand around my cock and squeezing.

My breath stutters and I find myself thrusting up as she takes my earlobe into her mouth and sucks. “I want to ride you hard, and fast” she tells me, voice pitched low, “And I want to do while Li fucks me from behind.” She is thrusting against me and I can feel her, warm and wet, against my lower belly. “I want to feel you both inside of me, so full, until I can’t take anymore” The last words come out as a moan and she stops rutting, her head falling forward onto my shoulder and I can see down her back to where Li has two fingers thrusting into her, stretching her open to accommodate him.

A needy moan leaves her mouth and she arches against me, pushing herself further onto Li’s fingers. I snake my fingers down between our bodies and place two fingers either side of her clitoris. Her moan becomes louder and small thrusts start as I rub the tiny bundle of nerve endings, squeezing it between my two fingers occasionally. Small whimpers are escaping her lips which turn into a keening when my fingers move lower and slip into her vagina, my thumb taking over where my fingers had previously been.

Suddenly maggie stiffens and a moan/cry leaves her mouth as she shudders and clenches around my fingers as an apparent orgasm rips through her body.

“Ohhhhh….I’m ready” she moans trying her hardest to thrust onto mine and Li’s fingers at the same time, obviously not happy with just the one orgasm.

Li pulls the two condoms out of her hand and hands me one. With quick work it is rolled on and Maggie is bracing herself over me. I position my penis under her and she slowly sinks down onto me.

I am not usually into fucking women, but not completely averse to the idea either. The idea of being able to feel Li through the layers of muscle and tissue was what was really doing it for me, but right now the feel of her tight, wet warmth around me was very pleasing and I was certain that if need be, this would get me through the night.

But lucky for me this was not all there was.

Once Maggie was settled comfortably, her hips making small undulations against my pelvis, Li set about gently pushing into her from behind. After a few slow thrusts he was completely seated and my head dropped back against the back of the couch as I take in the feeling of both of us inside of this woman. It is no where near as god as the feeling of him actually sliding up against me but is still fucking hot.

A whimper leaves Maggie’s mouth as she clenches around us and that is our invitation to get moving. I thrust up at the same time Li pulls out and from their we set a rhythm. It doesn’t take long before Maggie is thrusting down onto my cock before pushing back onto Li’s and my left hand comes up to fondle her breasts. My other hand reaches around to feel out where Li’s cock drives into her body and my fingers graze him every time he pulls out and then thrusts back in again. At first contact a small cry left his throat and his thrusts stuttered, but it doesn’t take long to get back into rhythm. As he leans over to take my mouth in a heated kiss Maggie brings her hand between our bodies and I can feel her fingers moving as she works them over her clitoris.

By now the only sounds, apart from wet skin slapping against wet skin, is the sounds of grunts and whimpers and heavy breathing and I can feel a coil tightening in my groin and the pressure as my testicles tighten becomes more intense the closer I get to my orgasm.

Just as I am about to tip over the edge I bite down on Li’s bottom lip and thrust hard into Maggie’s wet opening as I twist her nipple almost painfully.

With a frantic wail she stiffens as her eyes roll back in her head, her muscles clenching tight around us, as she comes for the second time, the increased pressure around my cock setting off my own orgasm. So lost in the sensation of my own sweet release I don’t witness Li coming but his blown pupils and ragged breathing as he slumps over Maggie’s back indicates that he did, and quite spectacularly too.

For the first minute I don’t mind that I am at the bottom of a sweaty pile of limp, shagged out bodies. To be honest, I can’t feel much. But then feeling starts coming back into my legs, the tingling moving up my body and into my arms as my nerve endings wake up from their brief pleasure induced coma and suddenly it is too hot. I nudge at the bodies on top of me and one after the other they roll off of me onto the couch, one either side of me.

“Well, that was rather pleasurable” I lazily drawl, relishing in the coolness of the air, no longer feeling suffocated under the weight of Li and Maggie.

Li huffs out a small chuckle, too blissed out to be arsed moving. Maggie traces one painted nail down my thigh. “Any time, gorgeous. You know where we hang out.”

I go to tell her ‘ _thanks, but no thanks_ ’ as I tend not to do repeats, but a look at Li and the hunger that is still in those dark eyes has me nodding my head with a vague “That, I do.” Who knows, maybe next time it will Just be me and Li. Something tells me that that is something that I would like to repeat many times over.


	5. The Bookstore

~~~~~~~~~~

As a general rule the only time I am bothered in this section of the bookstore is by old men who have decided to try and grow exotic plants in their retirement, but tonight I am pleasantly surprised to be asked by a rather fine looking man if I could possibly pass him the book on Herbal Drugs, and Poisons which is situated on the top shelf.

Without taking my eyes of the man next to me I tuck the book on algal toxins I am currently looking through, under my arm and reach for the book he wants. I know exactly what one it is. It is one that I have considered purchasing myself on multiple occasions. I pull the book down and hand it to him with a friendly smile, taking in his appearance. Late twenties; good looking; neat; professional. He looks away and flips through the book so I use this time to take in more information. Has a girlfriend; office worker, probably a number cruncher - accountant maybe?; plays cricket; is into… _oh! that’s interesting_ …exhibitionism; is attracted to me and apparently looking for a good time.

It has been a while since I have had sex in a public place and never anywhere as open as a book store, but I always did love a good challenge.

I lean into his space and comment on the book. He smiles up at me and informs me that gardening is a wonderful form of relaxation.

“With poisonous plants?” I ask, a questioningly humoured look on my face. He just gives an apathetic shrug and goes back to flipping through the book, although it is clear that a) he has never done a day of gardening in his life and b) he isn’t paying any attention to what is on the pages.

“Sherlock” I tell him, holding out my hand for him to shake. He takes my offered hand in his, giving it a quick, firm shake. “Brian” he tells me.

“So, tell me Brian, is your girlfriend aware that you like to have sex in public?”

“How did you…” he goes to ask, his brown eyes widening. I note that he didn’t deny it.

“Lipstick on your collar, just a tiny bit. Several hours old, I would say that is got transferred there when she kissed you goodbye this morning. No ring, so not married. You are out at 11:30 pm looking for a pick-up so I am guessing not serious enough to ask her to marry you. As for the public places…You are at a 24 hour bookstore, well, trying to pick up. I’m guessing you are in no position to ask me back to your place and you can’t guarantee that going to my place would be safe, so, public places it is.”

Brian stares at me like I have grown a second and third head for exactly four seconds before saying “She is very conservative. It took two months of sleeping together before I even saw her naked.”

There is silence between us again as I lean in as close as I can without touching and inhale deeply. “Cardamom, sandalwood and juniper. Very alluring” I whisper huskily and I sense the shiver that runs through his body.

“I know where there is a small alcove a few stores over, if you are at all interested?” he murmurs back, the book in his hand slamming shut.

A sly grin spreads across my face. I am most certainly interested, but not in going to an alcove. “Or” I suggest moving further into his space, “we could stay right here” and I take the book from his hand and run the spine over his very interested prick. “It will be quick, but I can guarantee, it _will_ be good.” At that a small, almost inaudible moan leaves his mouth and I know that I have him.

I drop the book on algal toxins that is in my hand, ignoring the dull thump as it hits the floor and increase the pressure on Brian’s cock. His hips start thrusting, just slightly into the friction and his breathing becomes low and shallow.

With a small whimper he quickly undoes his trousers and goes to slip his hand inside. I pull his hand away and, not too roughly, push him against the bookshelf, the book on herbal drugs and poisons falling away from us and to the floor. His mouth latches onto my neck, licking and biting at the skin just under my jaw as my hand slips into his pants, wrapping around his erection. A low groan leaves his mouth as I squeeze my hand once and start pumping. Within seconds my trousers are also undone and I shiver as I feel Brian wrap long slender fingers around my own length.

“Fuck, you feel good” he whispers and then his hand starts moving, his pace and grip matching my own.

My mouth covers his in a kiss that is only interrupted by the occasional gasp or quiet moan that leaves one of our mouths, both of us turned on by the feeling of physical stimulation and the chance that anyone could come around the corner at any time and catch us. My hips thrust into his hand as it glides over my cock, his thumb swiping the slit every fourth or fifth pump while my hand twist the head of his cock on every upstroke.

Suddenly Brian’s hips begin to thrust harder and out of rhythm and it isn’t long before I am swallowing a deep moan as my hand fills with warm come, his ejaculate dribbling down the outside of my clenched fist. Once his orgasm has pittered out Brian continues his ministrations on my own cock. It doesn’t take long before I am on the edge, but I can’t quite seem to tip over. It isn’t until I hear someone asking the girl at the front of the store if they have the _RHS A-Z Encyclopedia of Garden Plants_ that my own orgasm finally peaks, rolling through me like a wave of electrified lava. I bite into Brian’s shoulder as I ejaculate into his hand and then quickly we pull away, wiping the mess on our hands on the inside of our trousers before quickly buttoning up. It is just as I finish zipping my trousers when a small man turns the corner to face us.

“Oh” he exclaims in that pleasant way that grandfathers do. “More night owls, and here I was thinking I was the only insomniac gardener” and he chuckles at his own little joke.

Brian smiles kindly at the man as he picks up his dropped book from the floor before returning it to the shelf. I make no such effort to retrieve mine and start to head away, out of the store.

“It’s good to find others with similar interests, don’t you think” I hear the old man tell the man I just jerked off and I grin as I head out of the store, into the cold London air. It is very good to find people of similar interests, indeed, even if you only knew them for twenty minutes or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that I in no way condone the use of books in this way. That was all Sherlock idea.
> 
> And I know it is sort of cheating as the other party was a willing participant from the very beginning, but Sherlock did convince him to stay in the bookstore!!


	6. The Record Breaker

~~~~~~~~~~

“So….”

“No.”

“But, you don’t even know…”

“Your brother has told me not to let you leave this room.”

“What if I wasn’t going to suggest that I leave the room.”

“Sir, if you could just sit quietly. My job is to make sure you wait for your brother here.”

The silence stretches only for a few minutes before I stand up and situate myself in front of Agent Lawson.

“But I’m bored” I tell him, sounding somewhat coy.

Lawson’s eyes dart down to my lips before staring back at the wall in front of him. “Not anything I can do about that sir” he tells me flatly.

I small smile tugs at my lips. He is good. Not so good that I didn’t see the interest in his gaze, but still good.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that” I drawl stepping more into his personal space.

Lawson takes a small breath in before addressing me again. “If you could please take a seat, sir, your brother shouldn’t be too far away.”

“My brother is in a meeting with the Governor General. He will be a while yet, and my name is Sherlock, not sir.”

“Sherlock, Sir, please take a seat” he repeats refusing to look at me.

I stroll over to the couch and flop back down, spreading myself over the entire length. “You could always join me” I purr.

Lawson continues to stare at the wall. “I’m fine where I am, thank you.”

“You most certainly are” I respond arching on the couch, under the pretence of trying to get comfortable in the most slutty way possible. This will teach Mycroft for dragging me off of the street, to his pretentious little club.

I had originally decided to do this as a way to make Agent Lawson uncomfortable. Early thirties, clearly comfortable with his heterosexual ways, but also clearly curious about his yet unexplored bisexual ways. Currently in a relationship, but judging by the amount of times he has _discreetly_ checked me out, it is not the thing of romance novels. Now, I just want to completely obliterate his boundaries and pull him over his comfort zone, and with any luck I can get it accomplished and covered up before my brother gets back. It’ll be just like the waiter in his precious Jag, all over again.

“Sherlock, sir, it would be much appreciated if we could pass this time in silence.”

“Why, does the sound of my voice turn you on” I rumble seductively, lowering my voice even further.

I don’t miss the wince, as small as it is, as Lawson stoically holds his stance and continues to stare at the wall. “It’s not like that sir” he tells me tightly.

I pull my self into a sitting position. “Oh, but I think it is” I say and I stand up and stalk back in his direction.

“Sir, Sherlock, your _brother_ has assigned me to watch over you, to make sure you didn’t leave this room. Even if I wanted to, _which I don’t_ …” Too much emphasis was placed on that little declaration for anyone to be able to take it seriously, “…it would be highly unethical and would most likely see me out of a job.”

I stand behind him, not touching him, but close enough that he would feel my body heat. “What if no one were to find out.” I purposely left out his little spiel about not wanting it. We both know he is lying.

“Sir, your brother is the most observant man I have ever met. He will know.”

I grin at the fact that he had stopped denying that this wasn’t what he wanted. “Then I suggest you get to know more people” I whisper in his ear and he jumps, obviously not realising that I had l leant in so close.

“My brother isn’t he only observant one” I murmur into his ear. “Since I was marched into this room you have looked me over, and not in a professional manner, no less than four times and I have been here less than 15 minutes.”

“With no disrespect, Sir, it’s not like that. I have a girlfriend.”

A small, deep chuckle leaves my throat as I step closer, my body gently brushing against his.

“With no disrespect, Sir” I repeat back to him, almost mockingly, “But your curiosity stands out a mile away as does the fact that you are not happy in your relationship. Maybe because neither of you have anything in common and the spark has completely fizzled out or maybe it is because she won’t entertain your want for anal play in the bedroom.”

Throughout my little speech I can see Agent Lawson becoming more and more tense. At my last deduction his head snaps around and he just glares at me.

“Who in the hell do you think you are?” he spits.

I pull back slightly and offer a small shrug. “I’m just telling you what I observe.”

He goes to open his mouth to inform me how wrong my observations are but I continue talking, not giving him a chance to get a single word in. “I can give you what you want” I tell him, moving around his body so I am standing in front of him now. “I can play out any of your little fantasies and open up a world of possibilities to you. If you enjoy it, you can thank me at a later date. If not, we can pretend it didn’t happen and no one else needs to know about it.”

I see hesitation in his eyes as he swallows, heavily. His mouth opens to say something, then snaps shut. He then pulls up straight and stares past my shoulder to the wall behind me.

“It’s not like that” he repeats, his voice void of any emotion. “If you could please take a seat, sir. Your brother shan’t be long.”

A small sigh leaves my mouth. This won’t do at all. I don’t get turned down, not since I was seventeen. Since plying him with alcohol is not an option It appears that I am going to have to be a bit more heavy handed.

I walk back over to the couch and sit down. I relax back into the couch and let Agent Lawson relax back into his stance, allowing him to assume that the attack is over.

It is far from over.

After a couple of minutes I slowly reach down and undo the buttons of my jacket. A minute later I am standing up and letting the article of clothing slip from my shoulders to land on the seat of the couch. I see Lawson’s eyes divert to my movements before flicking back to the wall. Undoing two more buttons on my shirt I stalk to the wall where his gaze is so avidly fixed, slipping my hand under the material, rolling my finger tips over my left nipple. I stop directly in his line of sight and lean back against the wall, my back arching so my pelvis thrusts out, just a bit. Just enough that if his eyes are to dart down…. _And there they go_ ….He has seen the beginnings of my arousal.

“Sir, if you could please….”

“No, Agent Lawson, I don’t think I will sit down.” A moan leaves my mouth as my other hand glides down my torso and starts rubbing at my erection, just slowly.

“You could be doing this, you know” I groan as my hips stutter forwards, my back arching just that bit more. “Or I could be doing it to you.” A gasp leaves my mouth as I pinch my nipple, hard. “Or I could be doing more. You could be thrusting your cock into my mouth, right now, as we speak, if you would just let go of that stupid notion that you don’t want this.” The end of that sentence is punctuated by a needy moan as I reach further down and give my testicles a firm squeeze.

I force my breathing to come out in small, gasping pants as the hand that was torturing my nipple drags down my body and rests on the waistband of my trousers.

“I’d let you bend me over that couch and fuck me into the upholstery” I moan slowly as my fingers work open the clasp and button on my trousers. “Or, if you wanted, I could do that to you. I would open you up with my tongue, get you nice and wet…” I taper off as I draw down my zip and slip my hand into my pants where he no longer has a clear view of what I am doing. I look over at Lawson through heavily lidded eyes. His hand is absently running over the bulge in his own trousers (I don’t actually think he is aware that he is doing it) as his eyes are locked onto the front of my trousers where it is rather evident that I am sliding my hand over myself. His lips are slightly parted and I can just hear his heavy breaths over my own ragged breathing.

I start stroking my cock with a bit more enthusiasm, the plump head of it is now sticking out of the top of my pants and on every down stroke Agent lawson gets a perfect view of it. “We can do all of that, right here, right now, and no one will ever know” I tell him breathily as my hand starts to work faster. My thumb works the top of my cock, smearing the drop of come that has beaded up the top. I stop what I am doing and looking Agent Lawson straight in the eyes I bring the digit up to my mouth and suck away the salty liquid that is coating the tip.

It is that act that sends Agent Lawson over the edge and in two long strides he has me pushed up against the wall.

I look at the clock over Agent Lawson’s shoulder. Twenty seven minutes and three seconds. That is all it took to turn him from a stoic heterosexual with small curiosities to the man currently trying to suck my face off whilst rubbing up against my hip. “Jesus fucking christ” Lawson rasped against my mouth, “You’ve got a fucking nerve.” I moan in assent. He’s right, I do, but I still proved a point. I pull my hand out of my pants and push them down past my hips then get to work on opening up his trousers. I know I promised him what ever he wanted, but not even the Governor General can hold Mycrofts attention for too long. This is going to have to be hard and fast.

I get the clasp and fly of his pants open with one hand and the buttons to his jacket with the other. Once all necessary clothing is undone I reach into his pants and pull out his cock, thick and heavy and my hand. A few quick strokes and it goes from half hard to full hard and a deep groan rumbles out from the back of his throat as his head drops to my shoulder.

“Lick” I instruct, holding the palm of my hand up to his mouth and he does, and he keeps licking until I pull my hand away, deciding that there is enough lubrication. Using his cock I pull him forward until our bodies are flush against one another and then using my spit slicked hand I hold both of our cocks together and start pumping. Lawson clams his mouth shut, trying to stop the moans as his hips thrust in time with my hand, meeting my own hips as they also thrust in tandem. I on the other hand have no intention of being quiet and let the gasps and grunts and moans fall freely from between my lips as our movements become faster and more erratic.

The feel of his cock sliding against mine, wrapped in the circle of my tight fingers is exquisite. The pre-come beading from both of our tips is adding to the lubrication allowing for easier glide of my fist. Lawson’s laboured breath on the side of my neck, warm and moist, and his aborted, muffled cries somehow turned me on even more. It seemed to accentuate the fact that what we were doing was not right and at any moment my pompous arse brother could walk in. It made it more dangerous and illicit and that thought seemed to grab my balls and squeeze.

I don’t think I am going to out last Lawson, he is showing no signs of reaching his peak, whereas mine is approaching rapidly, but suddenly his thrusts stop and he arches further into my grip and as a deep, low, wrecked cry is wrenched from his mouth I feel the first spurts of his warm come coat my hand, followed by another and then another, his hips stuttering as each pulse is released. It is this that tips me over as well and with a cry, much louder than his own I ejaculate into my hand, my come mixing with Lawsons.

For a brief moment Lawson doesn’t move. Doesn’t say anything. He just rests his head on my shoulder while his breathing slows down.

“Not a word” he finally mutters. Apparently he isn’t quite yet ready to accept this new swing on his sexuality scale.

“Then I suggest you move, so we can clean ourselves up before my all-seeing brother returns from his meeting” I suggest nonchalantly. As much as I would rather Mycroft not walk in on this, It would be amusing.

Agent Lawson takes two steps back and pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and gives himself a cursory clean up and I do the same. I stuff my soiled square of linen into my pocket and so does Lawson. He looks down at the mess on his shirt front. “Fuck” he mumbles. I take a step forward and re-button his jacket.

“Keep it buttoned up for the rest of the day and no-one will know any better” I suggest.

“And when my girlfriend sees the mess?” He spits.

I turn from him and walk over to the couch, picking up my own jacket and putting it on, hiding my own mess. “I think we both know that relationship died a long time ago. I would say when you were first partnered up with Agent Kaine. It’s hard not to fantasise about that mouth, but trust me, the real thing is better than the fantasy.”

“If you weren’t Mycrofts brother I would…”

“What? Push my up against the wall and rub against me until you came.” Lawson’s mouth stutters on words he is unable to formulate, so I continue, running my fingers through my hair to tame the curls I am sure were mussed up against the wall.

“You have been agonising for a while now whether you should take that step into bisexuality or not, even though deep down you knew the answer. I just helped you take that final step. Pushed you over that metaphorical line, if you will. You can thank me later” I finish with a grin.

“You arrogant fucking prick” he practically yells. I roll my eyes. I know it isn’t me he is angry at. It is himself he is angry at, for enjoying what we did, but I am certainly not going to sit here and listen to his self hate and denial. A psychiatrist I am not. “if you were anyone else, I would….”

“Agent Lawson” Mycrofts calm, but demanding voice cuts through the threat. I see lawson straighten up straight away. It appears he didn’t hear the office door open. “Thank you for babysitting my man-child of a brother, you may leave now” he says with a tight smile that acknowledges Lawson’s turmoil, although, I would bet a weeks worth of cocaine that he didn’t know the exact reason for that turmoil.

With one final glare in my direction, Agent Lawson turns and storms out of the room, looking like someone who had just spent three quarters of an hour with an insufferable, selfish arsehole, rather than someone who looks thoroughly shagged. If he ever comes to that conclusion on his own then he might come and thank me, and we might be able to carry out my other promises. If not, then I will just have to hope that the next person who kidnaps my off the street is Agent Kaine.

“Do you think maybe you could not antagonise my agents, brother dear. They already have stressful enough jobs as it is” Mycroft states as he settles himself behind his desk. He sounds like he has had a long day and can’t honestly be bothered putting up with any more of my shit. Maybe he should look further into his men’s abilities to let go of some of that stress. Or maybe he should just stop trying to fucking drag me here for pointless lectures.

“But they are so entertaining, Mycroft” I tell him sardonically as I sit in the chair on the other side of the desk, facing him. “Maybe if they all got worked up like Agent Lawson, I’d be happy to be kidnapped by you more often” I tell him smugly and I relish the doubtful frown that is on his face, that lets me know that he knows I am up to something, but he doesn’t know what. I change the subject, not ready for him to find out that I just rubbed up against his agent, in the most lurid way possible, in his office, and there was no way he was going to find out about it.

Mycroft gets down to business, explaining why he dragged me here this time. Something about staying clean for the following month and not ruining Mummy’s line dancing trip. I don’t really pay that much attention. I am thinking about the Twenty Seven Minutes.

That is a new record for me, and not one that I hope to ever break.


End file.
